Detektyw Rutkowski Is Back/Transkrypt
tło Witam w dwunastym odcinku mojego programu. Dzisiaj zrecenzuję jedną ze najgorszych polskich gier, czyli Detektyw Rutkowski Is Back. Zapraszam do oglądania. Gra detektyw Rutkowski is bak to kolejna kaszanka firmy play, która stworzyła takie szity jak: maluch racer, poldek racer, warszawka racer i tym podobne. Ta gra to najzwyklejsza bardzo słaba skradanka w której przechodzimy durne i denne misje. Teraz podam wam oceny z neta. napisy na czarnym tle Gry-online: 2/10 onet pl: 4,5/10 playback: 2 stodołatest: 3,4/10 gery pl: 3,9/10 Oto główne menu. Jest start, profil, opcje, sterowanie, pomoc, autorzy oraz wyjście. W opcjach możemy zmienić rozdzielczość tylko do 1024 na 768. Można też zmienić gammę no i audio. W sterowaniu zmieniamy sterowanie klawiszy odpowiedzialne za poruszanie i akcje. W grze mamy do przejścia dziesięć misji w których mamy powstrzymać detonację, lub odnaleźć informacje z komputera. Rozgrywka. Po pierwszym włączeniu gry widzimy pierwszą zaletę. Możemy zmienić widok ze TPP na FPS. Kolejna zaleta tej gry to to, że można wybrać tryb chodzenia: szybko, wolno kucać. Ale jak przecież mogło się obejść bez dziwnych rzeczy związane z biegiem. Bieganie w tej grze jest w ogóle nierealistyczne. Jesteśmy jakieś dwadzieścia razy szybsi od naszych wrogów, ale o wrogach później. Bieganie jest dziwne i w ogóle w tej grze się nie przydaje. Więc po jaki grom tutaj jest? Teraz powiem wam o hudzie gry. W prawym górnym rogu pokazane jest minimapa na której pokazani są wrogowie, ich pole widzenia. W tej grze bardzo przydatne. W lewym dolnym rogu jest życie, które w tej grze nie ma znaczenia, ale o tym potem. W prawym dolnym rogu jest amunicja do pistoletu i drugiej broni, którą trzeba znaleźć. Teraz o naszych nieudolnych przeciwnikach. Dlaczego nieudolnych? Ponieważ wrogowie maja bronie, ale z nich nie strzelają, tylko idą skryptem i się gapią na ciebie i nic innego nie robią. Więc dlatego niepotrzebny jest w tej grze pasek życia. Nasi koffani wrogowie poruszają się też jak mucha w smole, więc musisz czekać dwie godziny, aż ci idioci się poruszą. Koszmar. Będziesz też wiedział gdzie i kiedy wrogowie się poruszą, bo nasi przeciwnicy nie mają sztucznej inteligencji, tylko skrypty. Żal. Kolejna rzecz o naszych przeciwnikach. Ragdol upadania na glebę jest bardzo chory. Zobaczcie. upadania na ziemię. O em gie. Nie dość, że upada dziwnie, to też dźwięk jest ch*jowy. I jeszcze coś: po kilku sekundach znikają. Co to ma być? Oprócz broni mamy też do wyboru walkę wręcz. Gdy będziecie bardzo blisko przeciwnika. To jest realistyczne, ale realistyczne nie może być to, żeby zabić przeciwnika jednym ciosem gdziekolwiek. przeciwnika. Widzieliście to. Jaki porąbany ragdol. OMG. Zobaczcie to jeszcze raz. samo, ale w zwolnionym tempie. Po sekundzie pojawia się biały napis: ":facepalm". Teraz zamiast o broniach i wrogach opowiem wam o grafice gry. Główny bohater jest brzydki i w ogóle nie przypomina tego z programu telewizyjnego. Jest łysy, inaczej zbudowany i te pe. Nie wiem, dlaczego dali im licencję programu telewizyjnego. Kolejną brzydką rzeczą w tej grze są tekstury. Wyglądają one dziwnie i są prawdopodobnie zaczerpnięte z gry Half-life 1. Wrogowie wyglądają dziwnie i są ich około trzy modele na jeden poziom. Bardzo dużo razy zobaczycie dwóch takich samych strażników. i te pe. Jedyne, co ładne jest w tej grze to bronie. Tutaj się tylko postarali, a resztę olali jak zrąbaną sztuczną inteligencję wrogów. Powiem teraz o audio w grze. Muzyka w meni jest bardzo dobra i jedyna, która nie denerwuje. Tak. Nie przesłyszeliście się. Gdy odpalam poziom pierwszy jakaś wkurzająca muza wpada do moich uszu, dzięki czemu o mało co nie wyeksplodowałyby mi się bębenki w uszach. A co do muzyki jest tylko ich sześć w całej grze. Teraz posłuchajcie jednej z nich. Muzyka. Kolejne skiepszczone audio z tej gry to strzał broni i umieranie wroga. Gdy strzelamy, słyszymy dziwny dźwięk strzału, jakbyśmy strzelali z kapiszona w worek pełen ziemniaków. A dźwięk umierania wroga też jest zje*any. Słyszymy okropny dźwięk, jakby nasz wróg obudził się po kacu. Bez komentarza. Zresztą posłuchajcie sami tych dwóch dźwięków. broni i umierania. Znalazłem jeszcze jedną zaletę tej gry. Można ją kupić za 9,90 złotych. napis: "9,90 zł" ze złotą obwódką. Dla masochisty będzie to wydatek idealny, dla normalnego człowieka, który nienawidzi tych kaszanek z firmy play będzie to najbardziej głupio wydane pieniądze w swoim życiu. tło. Już nie chce mi się opowiadać o tej durnej grze, więc teraz będzie podsumowanie tego gówna. Rozgrywka. Gra ogólnie jest bardzo słaba. Choć gra ma dziesięć poziomów, to są one monotonne i krótkie. Grafika jest słaba, dźwięki w ogóle są chore. Gra ma bardzo małą grywalności. Bardzo szybko się nudzi. Wrogowie idą wyznaczoną ścieżką przez autora, więc nie ma a i tekstury ścian są prawie takie same jak half-life 1. Wrogów można bardzo łatwo zabić, ponieważ wiadomo na mini mapce jak się będą poruszać. Dodam jeszcze, że ta gra nie ma nic wspólnego z serialem telewizyjnym. Nawet główny bohater jest inny. Choć ta gra kosztuje tylko 10 złotych, to nie kupujcie jej, bo będzie to wasz najgorszy zakup ever. A teraz czas na oceny końcowe. Grafika: 1 Audio: 1 Grywalność: 0 Ocena końcowa: 0,5 rock. A w kolejnym odcinku kolejna z gier od team 6, czyli super taxi driver 2006. buźka. Aha bym był zapomniał. Pozdrowienia dla moich cudzysłów okrągłych widzów. Mam już ich 850. Wielkie dzięki za subskrybcję mojego kanału. "by BartekGM 2009". [[Kategoria:Transkrypty NGW (2009)] Kategoria:Transkrypty NGW (skradanka) Kategoria:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 1)